Sonic Infinity
by HeavyWeather
Summary: Sonic The Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, capable of moving faster than sound itself and performing great feats. He's encountered a variety of different people over the time he's had and has made several friends who'd help him out whenever he needs them. And while he has faced many enemies before, he and the others are in for a surprise when something arises, a new darkness.
1. Beginning of the End

An alarm suddenly blared through the night, a pale moon shining down over the land. A facility was being overrun by a shadowy figure, moving at insane speeds. This figure blazed through as several robotic guards emerged to fend it off, but they were too late, being blown apart as the red streaks blazed off of the figure.

"Tch... he sets cybernetic guards out, yet he doesn't account for the fact that I'd be here... he only accounts for the peons..." The figure said, dusting himself off. As spotlights shown on him, it revealed his figure. A hedgehog, pitch black in color with red streaks along his spines. He had white fur on his chest with red and silver shoes and white gloves.

_"Shadow, did you get caught already?" _A woman spoke through a communicator.

"Yeah... I just made the mistake of letting them think they have a chance... don't worry, it'll be done quickly..."

_"Good, we need you to continue on, the Chaos Emerald shouldn't be too far ahead. Hopefully, we'll find Omega as well..."_

"Right. I've got to get to work now Rouge, out." He said, finishing their communications, looking around as several robotic guards became released, some being bigger than the previous ones. As they encircled him, he began to focus, concentrating with every fiber of his very being, letting out a roar of fury, a red wave of energy overflowing the area, ripping the machines apart.

Afterwards, he scoffed, running ahead into a darkened tunnel, a large passageway with red lights beginning to flash.

"What's the deal Rouge? Do you have any idea why Eggman would make things so... easy? It seems so uncharacteristic for someone like him, especially since he knows that I could do something like this anytime I wanted..." Shadow spoke into the communicator, seeing a blockade, rolling into a ball and building up speed, breaking through the middle of it with tremendous force.

He made a skid into another room, looking around as she spoke once more,

_"No idea, maybe he's gotten worn out because of Sonic and everyone else. There's gotta be some sort of reason for it all."_

"Exactly... I'm thinking that maybe the big brain himself isn't the one setting this place up anymore..."

_"What are you implying Shadow? That someone's taken his place?"_

"Something like that... I'll talk to you again when I get more information. I'm expecting to find out soon enough..." He said, ending the communications, continuing forward, now walking just in case.

But then, he saw the room up ahead, the one holding the shining Chaos Emerald, green in color. Slowly, a black door began to seal it off, a gigantic cyborg emerging from the floor through a hatch, aiming a minigun arm straight at the hedgehog.

"Typical." He said, zipping forward, dodging all of the bullets as it began to rapidly fire. When he was close enough, it tried swinging at him with it's other arm, but he zipped to the side, running along the arm with the gun, using his strength to damage the robot as he ran up to the top of it, damaging the head before performing a flip off of it, landing in front of the door, behind the giant machine.

The robot fell forward, slowly beginning to develop static before exploding from the damage that had been delivered.

"Now... let's see what's behind..."

Suddenly, the door exploded, a metal being crashing into Shadow, slamming him into a wall. It was blue colored, having a pointed nose, crimson eyes, and a shiny exterior.

"Metal... Sonic..." Shadow said, grunting as he punched the cyborg, who then spun through the air, landing on his feet away, rubbing his nose, making a few sounds.

"Either Eggman's place has been taken... or he's just been saving his defense for this... it would make sense either way..." Shadow muttered to himself, running forward, him and Metal colliding heads with each other, blue and red lights flowing off of them, though, the blue lights emanating from Metal Sonic slowly became more of a magenta color, his regular energy color, as the entire room was lit up by their power clash.

Shadow reeled his right arm back, punching Metal into the room with the emerald before unleashing his own energy in a burst, sending the cybernetic mimic through the roof, but he wasn't done for. This was all in a plan given to him from... someone.

As Shadow entered the room, he reached for the emerald, holding his palm out to it, but suddenly, victory was snatched away as it faded into darkness.

"What?!" Shadow grunted, confused.

"Shadow The Hedgehog... hello there... I assume you're wondering who I am, correct?" An echoing voice had began to speak, Shadow looking around.

"Not Eggman, that's for sure... Speaking of... where is he?! Who are you?!" Shadow shouted out, keeping his guard up.

"We're not playing twenty questions here Shadow... but I will answer. Eggman was never here, this place, all of it, is a fabrication. To lure you in." He said, the ENTIRE base slowly falling apart. Every single thing vanished from reality, Shadow now sitting within a dark wasteland, the moon still shining over him.

"As for who I am... I... AM... INFINITE." The voice said, a purple light blazing out of the sky as a figure appeared. A jackal, wearing a silver mask with only one visible eye, a red and purple jewel being within his chest.

"Infinite... but... why would you want to draw me in..?" Shadow questioned, grunting.

"Because you've wronged me Shadow, along with so many others. My true name is Jaks. Once, I was known as the ultimate mercenary, but as time went on, people shamed me, they looked down on me, called me weak! And then I met you... when that insufferable egghead hired me to work for him, I met you! And yet again, you insulted me... insulted my pride by defeating me in a battle! Eggman sent me away with dishonor... but soon enough, I would become the strongest being alive... I came across an item within a desert, one that I knew Eggman was searching for, having learned of it when I was working for him..."

"Let me guess... that jewel within your chest?"

"Exactly. The Phantom Ruby. When it fused with my body, it took time to adapt to it, but soon, I gained incredible power, beyond the beliefs of anyone. I discarded my unsightly face, placing upon this mask and soon evolved... my power is incomprehensible and I became... Infinite. And for mocking me in the past, I'll be taking you out of the picture."

"Tch! I still have more questions, more firmly, where's Omega!? My ally!" Shadow said, tossing himself at Infinite with amazing speed, trying to strike him down. But he simply phased through his body!?

A massive block slammed down on Shadow, knocking him into the dirt.

"Dismantled. Your friend came searching for one of the Chaos Emeralds, one that I possess. So, I personally took him apart. As for your fate."

A cube of red and purple energy began to manifest itself around Shadow's body, slowly absorbing him and containing him completely.

"You and I shall become allies."

Although Infinite's power allowed him to create illusions, Metal Sonic came down. He was no illusion, so what really did happen to Eggman if Infinite somehow had possession of one of his creations?

* * *

The next morning... "Speed it up!" A voice shouted, running along a plain of green hills by the oceanside, the person zooming around with a blue coloring on their body.

Sonic The Hedgehog. He had blue fur all over his figure, having vibrant green eyes with a confident smile spread out along his face, racing his friends.

"Hehe. They aren't gonna be able to catch up!" He said to himself.

"Wanna bet!?" A voice said, sounding strong.

Sonic was surprised, turning his head to see one of his closest friends, Knuckles the Echidna, barely managing to keep up. He had red fur with purple eyes, grinning.

"W-What!?"

"Using my strategy to help me keep up! You're fast Sonic, but there's still more to this race!" He said, slamming his fist into the ground as he ran, essentially blasting himself ahead of Sonic.

"T-That's cheating!"

Then, another friend of his, named Miles Tails Prower, a golden fox with blue eyes, was using his twin tails to fly, speeding up alongside them.

"All's fair in a race like this Sonic! Hehe!" He chuckled, the ocean breeze flowing over them.

Some of their other friends were watching the speedy showdown, a chipmunk with red, curled hair. She had a blue vest, blue shoes, white gloves and blue shorts, named Sally Acorn. Beside her was a pink hedgehog with green eyes, wearing a red dress and a hammer behind her, Amy Rose. And then behind the two of them, a large purple cat with beady, yellow eyes and a frog on his head named Big.

"They're always like this, aren't they?" Sally said, joking around as she watched Sonic try his hardest to outspeed the other two.

"Well, not always. Hehe, this is actually the first race they've had together in a while. They're just really enjoying it today I guess, it is a beautiful day after all!" Amy said, giggling.

"Who do you think will win Froggy?" Big asked the frog sitting on his head, but he was barely able to really keep track of everything going on with how fast they were all moving.

Sonic leapt forward, suddenly dashing forward, a blue light flashing off of him as he sped up, boosting past both Tails and Knuckles.

"Seeya on the flip side guys!" He said, chortling before zipping ahead at high speeds, his green eyes shining in the sunlight, a killer whale leaping out of the water behind him in the scenery.

Eventually, Sonic reached an endpoint, finishing the race.

"And like always, I finish firs-"

Suddenly, both Knuckles and Tails came in so fast that they crashed into him, knocking him into the sea.

"Whoops... I'll get him!" Tails said, flying down to pull Sonic out of the water.

* * *

Two people were wandering a forest full of blue fairies and shiny flowers. A hedgehog, being as grey as the moon and a cat with a lavender coloring to her appearance.

"Something seems off... doesn't it Silver?" The cat said.

"You're right Blaze. It feels like there's some sort of anomaly, some sort of darkness growing... but I can't exactly tell where it is or what it is." Silver The Hedgehog said, being the hedgehog referred to. He had black lining around his eyes, large spines, and had golden cuffs around his wrists with a tuft of white hair on his chest.

Then, they began to hear someone running towards them, both of them getting on guard as Blaze summoned a small portion of flames from her palms, looking towards the source of these footsteps.

"Get ready Silver, someone is coming!"

He was readying his psychokinetic energy, but then realized something, a feeling overflowing his mind and soul, something about this energy source.

"Wait! Blaze! We don't have to attack! Quite the opposite in fact!" He said as her fires dissipated, looking towards him with confusion.

The figure running in was a bat with a curvy figure, having blue eyeliner with purple wings and a heart on her shirt.

"It's just Rouge, one of Shadow's friends!" He said, waving to her.

But she was panting, having been flying as well, her wings looking worn out.

"Is something the matter?" Blaze asked of her.

Rouge was tired, falling to one of her knees, but she forced herself to stand up, looking them in the eyes.

"Please... I need you... to help me find Sonic..." She said to them, both of them now being worried. What had happened? Why did she need to find Sonic so urgently? Did something go wrong? Whatever it was...

"We'll help you." Silver said, walking over, helping her. Blaze agreed, and they all left together to find Sonic...


	2. 1 - The Scourge of Infinity

Before we begin, I'm gonna answer one question right quick!

Question : From the reviews, asking about why a character like Sally is here and what universe this is.

Answer : Essentially, this story revolves around my own universe you could say. A sort of merging of the games and comics, which is why you'll see characters like Infinite and any others from the video games, but also characters like Sally and another who'll be debuting halfway through this chapter.

Now that we've got that settled, you can continue reading!

* * *

Sonic was sopping wet, looking at both of his friends with a grumpy face.

"Hey hey, you still won the race, don't get mad!" Knuckles said, lightly punching Sonic on the shoulder.

Sally, Big, and Amy were coming over to check things out as Tails laughed at Sonic, his fur being soaked completely.

"Hey, it's not that bad Sonic. At least you didn't get chased around by one of the whales." Tails said, making a joke about their past.

"Sonic!" Sally shouted, running over, Amy looking at her with a strange look, speeding up to get ahead of her.

"Uh oh. Amy's got that look in her eye... Tails, mind flying me?" Sonic said to his buddy, Tails jumping into the air, grabbing hold of Sonic as the two took off into the sky.

"SONIC! GET BACK HERE!" Amy shouted at the air, looking upwards at them flying away.

"Maybe it's because of that grimace you were flashing Sally." Knuckles joked, but then Amy hit him into the water with her hammer, Sally and Big being confused.

"Just another normal day, isn't it?" Sally said to Big, who just nodded quietly.

Slowly, Tails came back down from the sky as Knuckles climbed out of the sea, Sonic letting go and dropping onto the grass.

"Had to take some precautions. Never know when a pink hedgehog will crash into you." The blue blur said, chuckling as Amy ran over, grabbing him in a violent hold.

"Sonic! If you ever run away like that when I'm trying to give you a congratulations hug, I'm gonna toss you!" She said, Tails backing up from the situation.

Then, Silver was flying forward, his body emanating blue energy.

"Sonic! We need help! Right away!" He said, skidding along the grass, Blaze coming over with Rouge.

"Silver? Blaze? Rouge? What's going on?" Sally questioned as Amy let go of Sonic.

Rouge tried speaking, tired, "It's... Shadow. Something's happened to him, Omega too. He went to one of Eggman's facilities, but he never came back."

"Did you try checking the place out for yourself? Maybe he's being held up there?"

"That's the thing... Shadow tore the innards of that facility apart. Yet when I went to investigate, the entire thing had vanished, no rubble, nothing left behind, just a dark desert. It's almost like it was some sort of illusion. I think maybe Eggman captured Shadow after bringing him in with that illusory technique..."

"Great, so old egghead's got him? Then we'll just have to go and find out what's going on! Come on!" Sonic said, speeding off. The others had no choice but to follow, aside from Big, who just sat down, dangling his feet over the water as the rest of them left, getting ready for an assault on Eggman's headquarters.

* * *

"Here we go!" Sonic said, jumping into the air, spinning in a ball formation. They had arrived at Eggman's current headquarters, several badniks guarding the outer area.

He crashed into several of them, breaking them apart as Knuckles came running in, Tails flying above him. Silver used his psychokinesis, throwing several of them out of the way, Blaze using her flames to ignite them once thrown.

A blade emerged from Sally's right wristband as she cut through several of them, Amy smashing one with her hammer. Knuckles punched one so hard that it was blown through the air, Tails flying over to Sonic.

"Shouldn't be much harder from here!" Sonic shouted, jumping up and crashing into one, bouncing off of it and into two more.

But then, their bigger obstacle emerged, a massive robot, standing at a total of 8 feet tall, aiming a cannon weapon straight at Sonic.

"Wuh-oh!" He said, jumping.

Tails grabbed his arms, pulling him high up, "I got you!" He spoke.

"Thanks Tails! Now... you ready for our attack buckethead!?" Sonic yelled out to the robot, who then looked up to face them.

"Ready Tails?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Sonic!"

Together, they gripped each others hand, suddenly spinning through the air, moving in a powerful and fast dash, blue and gold colliding in a furious spectacle of power. They tore right through the cannon before ramming into the chest of the robot, letting go of each other, both of them cutting through it from separate spots, leading to the duo ending up behind the giant, which then promptly exploded after their attacks had collided, Sonic giving his best friend a thumbs up.

"Whoo... now that we've taken care of that, let's go inside and crack an egg, shall we?" Knuckles said, pounding his fists together.

He ran forward, shouting, driving both of his fists into the main door, completely blowing it apart, but what they came to see on the inside was something they could not imagine.

"What... happened here..?" Rouge said, being offput.

The inside was ruined, lots of the technology missing and several things being torn apart, static being heard.

"Sonic... is that... you?" A familiar voice said, sounding tired.

"Eggman?!" Sonic said, turning and seeing the doctor sitting within a cell, bruised, his clothing torn.

"What happened here!?" Tails shouted, running over and managing to open the cell door, Rouge running in and grabbing Eggman's collar.

"Yeah! What DID happen here!? Where are Shadow and Omega!?"

"Calm down Rouge! Give him a chance to speak!" Sally said, the bat woman letting go of the scientist.

"It was... a new threat you could call him. Not long ago, he busted into my lab with extraordinary power and stole most of my technology. Beat me nearly to death and locked me within here. He stole two of the Chaos Emeralds I was in possession of and then flew off with Metal Sonic..."

"Who is he? Do you know his name? Where we might find him?" Silver asked.

"His name is... Infinite. A former mercenary I hired. He possesses an item called the Phantom Ruby, one that allows him to practically alter out reality as he sees fit... I'm astonished he was able to locate the damned thing before me..."

"Infinite? Alter reality... that's why... That's why I can't find any trace of him... I went to find Shadow, but the base he attacked wasn't there. There was no rubble, nothing at all... the landscape was completely regular. He created a falsified base to lure Shadow and Omega in and he now has a hold on them... dammit!" Rouge came to the realization of where her allies were, becoming more and more angered as she thought about it.

"Well well... look who decided to show up? Intruding on owned land and getting in the way of my job? For shame..." A voice said, cackling. But something was wrong, this voice sounded just like... Sonic's?

When they turned around, a green fist blew a sucker punch straight into Sonic's jaw, knocking him into a wall.

"Ngh! No way... it's him again! Evil me..."

"What? I'm no longer an evil copy of you, I shed that skin a long time ago if you've got brain damage from all that spininng. I'm... Scourge!" He said, the green hedgehog pulling off a pair of glasses, smirking, his fangs showing as his blue eyes shone in the light peering in from outside.

"He mentioned Infinite... he's gotta be just an illusion then right? If that Infinite guy can alter our perception, then maybe he just made Scourge so that he could combat us!" Knuckles said, but without hesitation, he was elbowed into the outside area, crashing into a tree, grunting in pain.

Scourge stood in front of him, making a tsk sound, "Now that's just insulting. I'm all natural baby!" He said, mocking Knuckles.

Blaze attempted to fire off a wave of flames at him, which he quickly dodged, trying to kick her, but Sally blocked it with her blade from her wrists, protecting her friend.

"Back off Scourge!" She shouted, knocking him away, Silver using this to toss a tree at him with his psychokinesis. Scourge was nearly hit by the tree, but he swiftly avoided it, his jacket being grazed.

"Watch the face grey-hair!" He shouted, pulling out an item. It looked like a Chaos Emerald, but...

"An Anarchy Beryl... he can use that to transform or amplify his powers... we have to stop him!" Eggman remarked.

Suddenly, Sonic zipped forward at blinding speeds, ramming into Scourge, forcing him through the forestial area, both of them crashing through trees as the blue hedgehog let out a shout of fury, grabbing his wrists and slamming him on his back.

Scourge retaliated with a fast kick to his cheek, knocking him away, fixing his position, "What's got you all worked up blueberry?"

Sonic grunted, "Nothing green apple, just trying to get this fight done fast."

"Then try harder!" He said, running forward and punching Sonic before being swiped away himself.

After the traded attacks, they clashed with each other, spindashing into one another, bouncing off of the trees and through the air, green and blue colliding in multiple flashes of their fur color. But the fair fight was going to end when Scourge pulled out the Anarchy Beryl, aiming it at Sonic, focusing the energy within and releasing a blast, sending his foe spinning through the air.

"Haha! There goes the fastest thing alive!"

But in retaliation, Sonic came right back with his spins and bounces, kicking Scourge in the chest, attempting to steal the jewel from him to make him powerless, but an explosion of energy was released, blowing both of them through the air, Silver and the others coming to possibly help in the fight if they could.

When Scourge landed, blue energy surrounded his body, completely stiffening his movements.

"W-What!?"

Silver was concentrating, holding him in place with his psychokinetic power.

"You're done Scourge. This fight is over! Sonic! Take the Anarchy Beryl from his hand while I have him restrained!"

Sonic nodded, running forward towards it, but Scourge wasn't done yet. He was struggling to break free, and his struggle began to fuse with his pure rage, energy from the jewel entering his body. Suddenly, in a surprising twist, his fur turned purple, scleras becoming black and his irises turned into a blood red color, his fangs sharpening. He broke out of the kinetic hold, turning fast and punching Sonic so hard that he was tossed towards a boulder, Sally running in and catching him.

"Crap! He's become a monster!" Silver exclaimed before being attacked himself, Scourge using him like a volleyball, but he saved himself via his energy, pulling himself away from Scourge's onslaught.

"What's wrong porcupine? Afraid of a spike?" He mocked, Amy running up behind him, gripping her hammer tightly.

"THIS IS FOR HOW YOU TREATED SONIC!" She shouted, jumping into the air, trying to slam her weapon down over his head, but the next thing to happen completely shocked her.

He had spun around, breaking her hammer and cutting her stomach before punching her through the air, Tails flying in and catching her.

"Oh but honey, I WAS Sonic, I can treat him however I want! Who's next?"

Blaze covered her body in flames, running forward and attacking, managing to scratch Scourge, but he unleashed a blast of energy that fired her into the ground. Rouge was watching Eggman, but she also saw her friends being rendered useless. Sonic got up, looking at Sally.

"If only I had the emeralds, am I right?" He joked, speeding forward and trying to rapidly strike Scourge, but his lookalike caught both of his fists, bending his arms slightly before kneeing his stomach.

"And... that's when the curtain falls. Now, back to what I came to do..."

Floating over to Eggman's cell, Rouge tried standing guard, but he grabbed hold of her arms, pretending to dance with her mockingly.

"You like this?" He grinned, looking her in the eyes.

She made a disgusted face, trying to break free from his grasp, but then he tossed her into one of the many broken computers before turning to the old egghead sitting in his cell.

"Come on. We're leaving."

Breaking open the cell, he grabbed Eggman, stealing him away.

"I'd love to play longer, but I've got to take the good doctor away now, so I'll be seeing all of you!"

Still in his Super Scourge form, he flew through the air, taking Eggman away, leaving the heroes wounded from the fight, especially Amy, who took a sharp slice to her stomach. They were at a loss after this. They had no emeralds to power them up, so fighting against him was pointless once he had transformed. But now... he had taken Eggman away... and was headed back to Infinite.


End file.
